I'll always be there for you
by BoogeristicLife
Summary: Naruto and Sakura met at the age of 9 and became the best of friends . Naruto also got trained by kyuubi at the early age. Being so he didn't become "dead last" and got a new Kekkei Genkkai.Naruto X Sakura
1. Secrets

It was October 10 the day when the Kyuubi was sealed. All the people were happy and were having a lot of fun except for one kid, Naruto Uzumaki. He was still 7 years old and today he turned 8, but instead of being happy and excited because it was his birthday he was sad and lonely because in all his birthdays no one would ever greet him or give him a present. He knew later something bad would happen to him but he just went outside and took a walk to the park.

Naruto was just making his way to the park when suddenly a drunk man bumped him. The man shouted at Naruto "Hey demon watch where you're going!" the man looked at Naruto with an angry look. The man gave naruto a kick in the gut and a hard kick on the knee causing Naruto to fall on the ground in pain. A mob started to form up.

People can be heard shouting "Die you demon" or "Demon child". Naruto couldn't run because of the hard kick that man did on his knee so he decided to just take all the pain that the villagers threw at him. The villagers showed no mercy to the helpless Naruto, they kicked him, punched him and even threw rocks at him

. Sarutobi then arrived and stopped the mob from harming Naruto further. "Stop this immediately! Can't you see the boy is helpless but you still continue to harm him! That is not the way to show kindness to the hero of this village!" the third shouted "What hero that kid is no hero he's a DEMON!" a man shouted. The hokage couldn't take it anymore he shouted "All of you go back to your homes and stay there or else I change my mind punish you all for doing 'child abuse ' and ' attempted murder ' " The hokage said angrily while taking Naruto in to his arms. The mob quickly disappeared "Sarutobi-jiji" naruto whispered as he started to fall unconscious in the thirds arms._ Poor naruto he's always getting harmed like this. _The third thought as he made his way to the hospital.

3 hours later

Naruto, asleep lay down on the bed. The third Hokage hasn't left his side since he brought Naruto._ This would be the right time that I tell Naruto about the kyuubi_ Sarutobi thought. Naruto then started to wake up. He moved a little and he tried to open his eyes. When naruto was up he saw Sarutobi-jiji at his side.

"Sarutobi-jiji" he whispered making the old man snap out of his thoughts and look at him

"Oh, naruto you're awake" Sarutobi said

"What happened?" Naruto said as he tried to sit upright on the bed but failed when a sharp jolt of pain hit him. He then noticed that he was cover with bandages on the arms and legs.

"You were attacked by the people naruto" Saruto replied

"Jiji why are they always doing that to me? Did I do something wrong?" Naruto asked sadly

"No you didn't naruto" the third replied

"Then why do they always do that to me!?" Naruto practically shouted

"It's because you are the container of the Kyuubi no Yoko" Sarutobi said lowly that only naruto can hear. Naruto was shocked when he heard that he was a jinchuuriki. _So that's why they always do that._ Naruto thought.

"You are the Yondaime's son and hero of this village because of that I made a rule that no one will say this to you or else they will go to jail for 5 years" Sarutobi added Naruto was shocked even more _I'm the Yondaime's son! _Naruto then went out of bed and ran out of the room _I should give him time to sink all the information in his brain it was a great secret that I told him_

Naruto was now in the park hiding behind the bushes crying softly so that nobody could hear._ So that's why they hate me I'm the container of the Kyuub no Yoko that almost destroyed the whole village! _He thought. His train of thought stopped when he heard someone shout. He wiped the tears away and headed to where the shout came from. He hid behind a tree and peeped, he saw 2 boys that were about 2 years older than him kicking a girl and teasing her.

"Hahaha you're the most ugliest girl I ever met" the short on said

"and she has a billboard for her forehead!" the tall one said. The two boys laughed and laughed and then the tall one kicked the girl hard on the feet which made the girl cry more because of the pain she fell to the ground from the pain. Naruto couldn't take it any more he went out from hiding and punched the two between the ribs causing the two to make it hard to breath.

"Don't you dare harm her again or else!" he kicked the two in the butt and came to the girl.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked worriedly

"I. . I'm okay" the girl said while trying to stand up but failed, she then lost balance and almost fell. Lucky for her Naruto caught her just in time

"Be more careful okay?" Naruto said then helped her stand up

"Okay" she replied suddenly a jolt of pain came through her feet causing the girl to shout in pain

"Don't worry I'll just carry you to a safe place and I'll check your wounds there" After Naruto said that he carried the girl bridal style and went to a clearing to check on her wounds.

"So what's your name? my name is Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said with a foxy grin making the girl blush lightly

"My. . .my my name is Sakura Haruno" She said while looking up to him. Naruto then saw a great place. It was a flower bed. Naruto gently laid Sakura on the field not wanting to harm her of make the pain come again

"Stay still and just relax and lay down." Naruto said while letting her lay down the ground. Naruto then looked at her legs that were full of bruises.

Naruto then took his small first aid kit from his pocket, he had always been carrying these around. It had band aids and cotton also 2 small bottles that were filled with alcohol. He then put alcohol on her bruises then finished dressing her cuts,

"There it's all done" Naruto said happily.

"Why were those kid's bullying you anyway?" naruto asked

"It's because of my forehead because its huge" She replied sadly "No it isn't its kinda cute that makes you wanna kiss it and it also means you're smart!" naruto said making Sakura blush deep red. There was silence between the two for a minute then Sakura noticed Naruto was all bandaged up.

"naruto-kun are you alright?" Sakura asked shyly

"Oh. These I'm fine" Naruto simply replied

"Who did that to you?" Sakura once again asked

"I'll tell you but don't tell anyone else about it okay?" Naruto said

"Okay"she replied_ I wonder what's so serious_ she thought.

Then he told her everything Kyuubi, attack, yondaime, seal, birthday, loneliness, mob, the third hokage. Everything he told her not even a single detail left out. Naruto's happy face was finally crumbling. Sakura then hugged naruto while naruto let his tears flow as he returned her hug. When Naruto was finished crying Sakura happily said "Happy Birthday!" then kissed him on the cheek and gave him a smile. Naruto was shocked someone greeted him and Sakura kissed him. Naruto then kissed Sakura on the cheek then gave her a white rose that symbolizes endless love. Sakura and naruto was blushing hard. Naruto even made it worse when he gave her a big bear hug, this made them look like cherries. They were blushing 3 colors of red.

"Arigatou Naruto-kun" she said

"From now on Sakura we are going to be friends and I'll be there to protect you always" Naruto said with a foxy grin, The two then left, Naruto helped Sakura go back to her house and said their farewell as naruto went to go back to his apartment happily. _Tomorrow's gonna be a new day!_

R & R open to any suggestions about the story but if you don't want to say something nice please keep it to yourselves. I need 3 reviews first before I update the story!...


	2. Training and Goals

Chapter 2- Training and Goals

Naruto was now in his apartment room. On his bed thinking what just happened a while ago. He wondered if he can talk to Kyuubi, so he started meditating. When he closed his eyes he saw himself walking in a dark corridor. He then heard growls and followed it. He was now looking at a large cage with a seal on its doors.

"**Uzumaki Naruto" **he saw a gigantic fox appear inside the cage. It's blazing fur and big red eyes looked at Naruto.

"Kyu...kyu…kyuubi no…no...Yoko" Naruto stuttered as he took a step back making the great Kyuubi laugh evilly

"**Ha! I sense a lot of fear radiating from you!!" **Kyuubi Laughed

"Shut up baka-kitsune I am not afraid of you!!" Naruto shouted

"**Weak fool do you think you'll have what it takes to beat me, King of all Demons"** Kyuubi angrily said

"You are nothing! You couldn't even break a stupid seal father set up!!" Naruto shouted

"**You've got guts kit!" Kyuubi said as he calmed down, his fur starting to blaze down.**

"Well, well looks like I'm right" naruto said proudly

"**Damn kit! I could kill you in one swipe but if I kill you I die too" kyuubi said this making Naruto confused**

"What??"

"**I'm going to explain to you about all of this"**

"Okay"

"**I am the nine-tailed beast Kyuubi and you are my container making you a Jinchuuriki. Jinchuurikis are people that have a Bijuu sealed in them, that's us. There are 9 Bijuu's. 9 are the strongest and 1 is the weakest, which makes me strongest of all the Bijuus. If a Jinchuuriki were to die the Bijuu sealed on him/her will die too, and that's the reason why Jincuuriki's are given special powers that came from that Bijuu to help them keep alive."**

"Cool!! So when will you give mine" Naruto excitedly said

"**Don't interrupt!" Kyuubi annoyingly growled making naruto gulp**

"**Bijuu will also train their containers special things, and that's why I let you come here so we can start training with taijutsu. We will be training here for 9 months.**

**Any questions?" **

"How are we going to train here?" Naruto said looking around

"**Well this is your mind you can control it. You can change the whole thing up including the dark hallways"**

"Great! By the way how long exactly is 9 months in my world?" naruto curiously asked

"**Good question kit, well 9 months is about 9 day equal in your world" **Kyuubi explained

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh"

"**Well kit let's start right now what I call . . . . . Kyuubi's Wrath" Kyuubi laughed evilly **

"Nooooo!!" Naruto shouted

**AFTER 9 DAYS (**real world**)**

It was already morning, the 6 days of training was done. Naruto was already awake just lying in bed. "Stupid Kyuubi my body hurts all over" Naruto murmured as he tried to remember what happened in the 9 months in the mindscape.

FLASH BACK

On the first training of Naruto in the mindscape he turned the environment into a jungle or forest. He needed to learn taijutsu first. So what Kyuubi did is he put weights on naruto's feet and on his hands, he also put gravity seals too. Kyuubi laughed and laughed when he saw that Naruto couldn't take his body of the floor.

"Shut up stupid fox" naruto said as he now sat on the floor

"**Hey kit! You should give respect to the one teaching you. You should be grateful I haven't taught anyone that makes you the first student of the Kyuubi!" Kyuubi's laughter was changed into an angry voice.**

"Okay okay! So how much does one weight weigh?" Naruto said as he now was able to stand up while holding on a tree

"**500 pounds each so that makes 1000 pounds in all and the gravity seal make the gravity on you double so that means that the gravity has now 4x the power on you. After 1 month I'll add another 100 pounds to each and add 1 more gravity seals each too" Kyuubi said while looking at the now Naruto walking around.**

"Gee, thanks. So were going to study taijutsu first huh?" Naruto said as he sat down feeling exhausted

"**I'm the one who's going to teach you but I need to transform into my human form first" Kyuubi said **

"What! You have a human form!"

"**Yes and I also have a human name"**

"Cool let me see let me see!!" Naruto said excitedly

"**Okay here I go!" A large puffed smoke then covered kyuubi not being able to see him transform"**

After the smoke got away there was now a man standing outsides Kyuubi's cage. The man had red waist long hair that his amber eyes blended with well. He wore all red except for his ninja shoes which was black. His kunai pouch was strapped at his waist with a sword. Naruto looked at the man amazed, couldn't believe that the great demon king had a human form.

"Awesome!!" Naruto then went closer to the human Kyuubi

"**Well this is my human form. By the way you can call me Kyo." Kyuubi said **

"**So let start exercising before we start training." Kyo then started to run laps around and around. All Naruto could think was 'amazing' then he joined Kyo.**

**5 MONTHS LATER** (mindscape flashback)

Naruto had been training pretty tough almost 24/7. It was all because of Kyo, he always tried to exhaust naruto to death before he lets him rest. Naruto's taijutsu picked up fast. He was almost half the speed Kyo had, he also knows about 69 percent of Kyo's taijutsu techniques and the greatest thing was that he didn't have to study taijutsu at the academy anymore. His life was going to be amazing starting from now on, so he had to work harder to achieve his new goals and it was about becoming the Greatest Hokage and protecting his most Precious people!

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Naruto continued to rest up for a while and then tomorrow he would show the school the new improved naruto. _I can't wait for tomorrow!! My first step to becoming Hokage is almost complete_

R&R well that is my second chapter hope you liked it! I am open for any suggestion about the story or about the up coming chapters. Thank you for the kind reviews.

I need your help guys! Can you decide for me if I should let Sakura join Naruto's training or not?? Well you decide I write so please help me out!!

**Thanks again!!**


	3. VOTE!

Excuse me people I just want to ask if you would want a Hinata x Naruto version of this story? I asked my friends and told me it was a good idea but I just want to make sure if you would want to have a Hinata version of this.

**Please Vote!!**


End file.
